happy birthday jungkook and saranghae
by Vmagnae
Summary: seorang park jimin yang mengetest seberapa cintanya jungkook padanya dengan cara pura-pura berpacaran dengan min yoongi yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih dari seorang kim taehyung , dan bodohnya kim taehyung menyetujui dengan lapang dada IT'S JIKOOK COUPLE ! yehet ! JIKOOK BANGTAN SEOYONDAN RnR okey jgan jadi gosh readers


CAST : PARK JIMIN

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

Sumary : _" hanya seorang park jimin yang mengetest seberapa cintanya jungkook padanya dengan cara pura-pura berpacaran dengan min yoongi yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih dari seorang kim taehyung , dan bodohnya kim taehyung menyetujui dengan lapang dada ..."_

**WARNING : Typo , gaje , alur bertebaran , de el el **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BANGTAN PRESENT **

**.**

**.**

BTS MILIK BIGHIT , ALLAH SWT , KELUARGA MEREKA KECUALI JIMIN DAN JUNGKOOK MEREKA MILIK SAYA YANG SAH HAHAHAHA /KETAWA SETAN/

.

.

.

Happy reading

"jimin hyung , bisa tidak menemaniiku bermain game ?" ujar jungkook

"..."

"ayolah jimin hyung yang tampannnnnnnnnn " rayu jungkook

"sstttt berisik sekali sih tak lihatkah kau aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku , bisa tidak sehari ini kau tak menggangguku !" ucap jimin ketus

"ba..baiklah hyung t..tak "jawab jungkook bergetar

Jungkook berjalan keluar kamarnya yah mereka tinggal serumah , anggap saja ini sebuah apertemen yang ibu jungkook dan jimin oh satu lagi ibu dari kim taehyung beli untuk kami bertiga karena yaah orang tua mereka sangat dekat jadi mereka berencana menjodohkan salah satu dari mereka jika ada yang saling mencintai satu sama lain , orang tua mereka tidak memaksa hanya berusaha sajaa , tak ada salahnya kan mencoba

Jungkook keluar kamar dan melihat taehyung sedang duduk di depan tv sambil memakan snack , jungkook yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya

" kenapa ? bertengkar lagi dengan jimin eoh ? " ucap taehyung

"hmm begitulah hyung " jawab jungkook

"sebenarnya ada apa ? ceritalah kepada hyung " jawab taehyung

"tak ada hyung " jawab jungkook

"eiyy .. kau ini mulai tak ingin bercerita kepadaku ? "

"tidak hyung ayolah " jawab jungkook memelas

"okey baiklah hyung tak memaksa , apa kau sudah makan ? " tanya taehyung

Jungkook menggeleng sekilas

"baiklah , ayoo makan" jawab taehyung semangat

"aku tak ingin makan jika tak ada jimin hyung " jawab jungkook

"baiklah , sana panggil jimin dulu baru kita makan okey ?"

"okey hyung" ucap jungkook sambil tertawa memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya

Jungkook berjalan ke arah kamar jimin

' TOK .. TOK '

Merasa tak ada jawaban jungkook masuk kekamar jimin yang tak terkunci

"jimin hyung odiega ?" ucap jungkook

Dan tiba-tiba ...

DOOOOR

"ahh kamchagiya " jawab jungkook

"ahahahhahahahaa " tawa jimin meledak di kamar jimin

"huuuh hyung kau mengerjaiku , kook-ie kan kagettttt"jawab jungkook cemberut

"ahahaha mian ne~ kook-ie , hahahaa tapi kau lucu sekali " jawab jimin masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya

"hyung berhentilah tertawa " jawab jungkook cemberut

"ne~ mianhae kook-ie sudah jangan cemberut , nanti cantiknya hilang " jawab jungkook menggoda sambil mengacak rambut jungkook

"yaaaaaak jimin hyung yang jelek , aku ini namja jadi aku itu tampan hyunnngggg , senang sekali menggodaku " jawab jungkook sambil menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya

"ne..ne jungkook yang tampan tapi masih lebih tampan seorang park jimin , ada apa mencariku ? kamu merindukanku eoh ?" goda jimin lagii

"yyaakk hyunggggggg " jawab jungkook masih menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya

"hehehe baiklah ada apa sayang ?" jawab jimin

"hyung sudah makan ? " jawab jungkook

"belum , kenapa ?" ucap jimin

"yasudah ayo makan hyung , aku sudah lapar nihhh" jawab jungkook manja sambil menarik tangan jimin

"ehmm , jungkook mianhae hyung ada janji dengan yoongi hyung , untuk makan malam bersama " jawab jimin

Jungkook langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang jimin

"a..ahh , hyung ada janji yaa , ko..kook-ie makan dengan taehyung hyung saja " jawab jungkook sambil melepaskan gandengan tangannya

"kook-ie gak marah kan ?" jawab jimin

"ania , sana hyung berangkat saja , kasian jika yongi hyung menunggumu terlalu lama "

**JIMIN POV**

Yapss sepertinya berhasil mengerjai jungkook , maafkan hyung ne jungkook-ie , ini hanya berlangsung sampai aku tau jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku , jika sudah saatnya aku akan meminta kepada eomma untuk menjodohkanmu denganku hehehe ...

Aku berjalan menuju cafe yang sudah aku janjikan dengan yoongi hyung aku segera memasukinya dan melihat yoongi hyung sedang berbica melalui handphonenya yang pasti sedang berbicara dengan manusia alien kesayangannya siapa lagi jika bukan taehyung

"hyung ,, sudah lama ?" ucap jimin

Yoongi hyung segera mematikan handphonenya dan menjawab pertanyaanku

"lama sekali bodoh , kau dari mana saja .. aku sudah lapar nih " jawab yoongi hyung

"jika lapar yang pesan saja hyung , tak usah menungguku " jawabku malas

"yaish jinjaaaa .. baiklah aku akan pesan , kau ingin apa ?" jawab yoongi hyung

"aku hanya milk shake saja hyung " jawabku

Yoongi hyung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan

Setelah semua makanan yang yoongi hyung pesan sudah dicatat pelayan segera pergi

"so ? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap yoongi hyung

"aku hanya masih bingung , apa benar jungkook juga mencintaiku ?" jawabku sekenanya

"yaishhh jinjaaaaa ... kau ini ternyata benar-benar bodoh ya , kau lihat saja dari caranya memandangmu , perilakunya terhadapmu , dia selalu mengutamakanmu yah jelas saja dia mencintaimu bodoh " jawab yoongi hyung kesal

"hyung , tak bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh , akku sudah terlalu bodoh untuk kau sebut bodoh lagii , kau mau aku yang tampan ini kehilangan fansnya karena aku bodoh ?" jawabku kesal

"masa bodoh , so ? apa kita akan terus seperti ini , aku lelah jika harus bersembunyai jika harus berpacaran dengan taehyung di belakang jungkook " jawab yoongi hyung

"tunggu hyung sabar , kita hanya akan melakukan sampai jungkook ulang tahun , dan boom taraa aku akan melamarnya heheh"jawabku bahagianya sampi jungkook

"okey tapi janji hanya sampai jungkook ulang tahun" jawab yoongi hyung memastikan

"iyaa hyung " jawabku

**JIMIN POV END **

**JUNGKOOK POV**

"Huuuuuuuhhhh dasar jimin hyung gak peka , dasar jimin hyung jelekkk ughttt" jeritku dikamar

Aku segera mengambil boneka teddy bear hadiah dari jimin hyung saat ulang tahun ke 16 ku dan mulai menganggap itu adalah jimin hyung

"dasar jimin hyun gak pekaa , huuuhh booddooohhh" ujar ku sambil memukul mukul boneka yang aku pegang

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya aku memukuli boneka tersebut , tanpa ku sadari jimin hyung telah masuk ke kamarku

**JUNGKOOK POV END **

DOOOOORR

"hyaaa jimin hyung selalu saja mengagetkanku huuuhhhh" jawab jungkook kesal

"hehehe , mian ne~ habisnya kau sibuk sendiri sih memukuli boneka tersebut " jawab jimin

"huhhh selalu sajaa " jawab jungkook masih tetap memukuli boneka tersebut

"yaa kook-ie kasian bonekanya jika di pukuli seperti itu " jawab jimin

"biar saja , kenapa hyung mau menggantikan boneka ini untuk aku pukuli "

"omo.. kejan sekali - kau kenapa eh ? sepertinya sedang marah denganku ? apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? " ucap jimin lembut

"ania hyung ... hyung kook-ie ngantuk " jawab jungkook dengan mata sayunya khas orang sedang mengantuk

"baiklah , yasudah sini kook-ie tidur , hyung akan menemanimu , jaljayo " jawab jimin sambil mengecup singkat kening jungkook

"nee jaljayo jiminie hyung " jawab jungkook sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya guna menutupi rona merah di pipinya

_KEESOKAN HARINYAAAAAAAA ..._

**JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku membuka mata dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi , setelah mandi aku segera keluar kamar mandi dan melihat sekeliling apertemen

"jimin hyung taehyung hyung .. odieso ? " tanya ku sambil berteriak

Merasa tak ada jawaban aku segera me-_ngececk_ kamar jimin hyung dan taehyung hyung tapi tak ada huuuhhh kemana mereka semua , aku ditinggal seharian dirumah sendiri ? jimin hyung dan taehyung hyung sama saja sama-sama membuatku kesal

Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi jimin hyung tapi tak diangkat , taehyung hyung juga tak di angkat

Huweeeeeee merekaaa sungguh kejam meninggalkan ku sendirian di apertemen ini , nanti jika aku diculik dan tak bertemu omma appa bagaimanaaaa hayalku meng ada ada

**JUNGKOOK POV END**

Setelah jungkook berhayal yang tidak tidak tak lama kemudian pintu apertemen mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan pesona 4Dnya

"kook-ie " panggil taehyung

"ne hyung waeyo ? kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendirian ? " jawab jungkook manja

"mian ne , sekarang bisa kah kau bersiap-siap untuk pergi , " jawab taehyung

"eoh ? kita mau pergi kemana hyung ? " jawab jungkook penasaran

"ayo kita pergi , ke lotte world mungkin " jawab taehyung asal

"kita akan liburan hyung yeeeeyy baiklah hyung tunggu sebentar"jawab jungkook

Tak lama kemudian jungkook keluar menggunakan hem berwarna merah dan celana jins pendek sebatas lutut yang membuat jungkook terlihat tampan dan ehm kyoptaaaaa /author meleleh/ *abaikan*

"ayoo hyung aku sudah siap" ucap jungkook

"baiklah ayoooo" jawab taehyung

Setelah itu jungkook dan taehyung segera masuk mobil dan on the way menuju lotte world , keadaan di dalam mobil terlihat hening karena taehyung yang fokus menyetir dan jungkook yang fokut melihat pemandangan kota seoul , tak beberapa lama mereka telah sampa ke lotte world

"okey jungkook selamat bersenang-senang" ucap taehyung sambil menunggalkan jungkook sendiri di depan pintu masuk lotte world

"hyaaa hyung mau kemana ? huweeeee , kook-ie kan takut sendiriannnnnnn " jawab jungkook setengah berteriak ke arah mobil taehyung yang sudah agak jauh dari pandangan jungkook

Jungkook yang sudah pasrah dengan yang sudah terjadi terpaksa jungkook masuk ke lotte world sendirian dan untungnya taehyung sudah memberikan tiket masuk lotte world sewaktu di jalan tadi setelah masuk jungkook sudah disuguhi oleh orang orang yang mendatanginya dengan membawa balon banyak sekali yang mendatangi jungkook dengan membawa balon tersebut sampai jungkook kewalahan untuk menerima balon tersebut dan terakhir seorang yeoja cantik yang membawa banyak balon balon dan berkata "lihatlah di blakangmu jeon jungkook " saat itu juga jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan lagu **CHRIS BROWN_WITH YOU **itu terdengar dan menampilkan seorang park jimin sedang menatap jungkook dengan lembut beserta senyuman yang menawan dan saat itu juga jimin menggerakan tubuhnya dengan diiringi lagu tersebut dan akhir dari lagu jimin merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuat kotak berwarna merah dan membukanya meperlihatkan cincin yang sangat cantik dan mulai menarik tangan jungkook  
"jeon jungkook" kata jimin lembut

" hy..hyung" ucap jungkook gugup

"dihadapan semua orang ini aku ingin mereka menjadi saksi bahwa skarang jungkook akan menjadi milikku so ? will you be a my boyfriend ?" ucap jimin

Jungkook mulai menunduk masih diam beribu bahasa wajahnya terlihat senang ingin menangis , yah pokoknya tak terbaca , pengunjung yang melihatnya mulai bersorak 'terima , terima ,terima ' jungkook yang mendengarnya merasa terdesak dan mulai mendongak dan tersenyum senang "yes hyung i will tapi bagaimana dengan kau dan yoongi hyung ?" kata jungkook

"yeah kita hanya berpura pura untuk membuatmu cemburu " jawab jimin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"yeep hyung menyebalkan dan hyung sudah berhasil membuatku cemburu jiminnn hyungg menyebalkaannnnn dan aku mencintaimu hyung" jungkook segera memeluk hyung tersayangnya tersebut Sontak semua pengunjung yang datang bertepuk tangan dan dan satu buah kejutan lagi dari belakang jungkook terdapat taehyung dan yoongi yang menbawa kue ulang tahun dan sebuat kado yang yah lumayan besar sih "_saenggeul chukae hamnida... saenggeul chukae hamnida saranghanaen uri jungkook-ie saenggeul chukae hamnida happy birthday uri jungkook-ie_" kata taehyung dan yoongi bersamaan

jungkook yang terkejut segera melepas pelukannya terhadap jimin dan membalikkan badannya betapa terkejutnya jungkook , haah dan mungkin ini adalah hari terbaik buat jungkook

"Tehyung hyung jangan bilang ini sudah di rencanakan ?" kata jungkook curiga

"maybe hehehe" jawab taehyung sambil cangguh

"jimin hyung gomawo " kata jungkook dan memeluk jimin

"sama-sama uri jungkook-ie"kata jimin sambil membalas pelukan jimin

"baiklah sudahi dulu lovey dovey kalina okey , sekarang jungkook ayo tiup lilinnya " kata yoongi

"ahh nee" ucap jungkook

Setelah itu jungkook segera mentautkan tangannya dan mulai membuat suatu permintaan di hari ulang tahunnya dan segera membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya

"yeayyy happy birthday jeon jungkook" kata yoongi segera meletakkan jue ultanya dan memeuk jungkook

"gomawo hyung "

"dan mulai hari ini aku berjanji akan selalu menami dan berda di sampingmu jungkook-ie saranghae" ucap jimin dan memeluk jungkook lagi

"aku pegang janjimu hyung , yah dan aku lebih mencintaimu jiminie hyung" jawab jungkook sambil menyamankan posisinya di pelukan jimin

"jadii bolehkan aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu ?"kata jungkook

"huuuuhh dasar jimin hyung mesuuuummmm" jawab jungkook sambil mejauhkan pelukannya dan pergi dengan wajah memerah

Haaaaaaahh bahkan mereka sampai lupa jika masih ada yoongi dan taehyung

**END**

**Hahahahhahaahha akhirnya end juga heheh :D terima kasih sudah mau membaca **

**Jadilah readers yang baik **

**RnR OKEY terima kasih **

**Love **

**Jimin jungkook and vmagnae :***


End file.
